


Sleepless

by SCFox



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFox/pseuds/SCFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains SPOILERS for DA: I epilogue.</p><p>The night after defeating Corypheus, Estelle Trevelyan has the distinct impression that neither the Inquisition or it's agents are done with her quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you haven't seen the end of Dragon Age Inquisition.

The Dragon

The celebrations were long since over, and everything was quiet, for once in what seemed like an age. A woman, no more than 25, stood on the battlements of a huge castle, looking out over the courtyard where the people who had been her life for so long were sound asleep, save the night watchmen with their flickering torches. Their great enemy was defeated, and for now they were safe. It was bitterly cold, but she didn't seem to notice as she walked down the stone steps, heading for her favourite part of the castle, the gardens. Her hair blew behind her in the icy breeze that she had grown accustomed to being so far north. Lady Trevelyan, widely known as the heroic Inquisitor, and only referred to as “Estelle” by her close friends, felt like she was in a strange dream. She didn't feel like a hero, she barely noticed the faint hum on her left hand. After everything, she should have been glad to be fast asleep, but her brain was sparking all over the place, already filled with concerns for the future and what her next stop may be.

As she reached the gardens, she stared up at the huge silvery moon, untouched by cloud and bright with stars. A faint noise in the corner caught her attention, and she saw a small shape by the far door in the corner. Curious, and somewhat worried, she headed in that direction.

“Hello? Is somebody there?”

The shadow jumped a mile, tearing it's hand back from the door it had been aiming for. A pale, dark-haired young boy looked at her wide-eyed, only breathing with relief when he saw who it was.

“Lady Inquisitor.”

“Kieran, you know you can call me by my name. What are you doing out here so late?”

The small boy looked guilty, but his sideways glance towards the door was the definitive give away, “I wanted to check on mama,” he admitted, “She hasn't really moved for a while, since what happened at the temple. Is she still angry at me...for the mirror?”

The Inquisitor smiled and knelt on one knee, so she was more the boy's height, and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“She could never be angry at you Kieran. She's probably just tired is all. Your mama was very brave up there, you should be proud of her. She even saved my life you know.”

Kieran looked awestruck, “I already am proud...but I didn't know that.”

“Oh yes. One of the bravest and strongest people I've ever met. I'll tell you what little man, how about I check on your mama, and you go to bed? I'm sure Cole has swiped some more cocoa from the kitchen if you find him.”

Kieran, seemingly reassured that his mama wasn't going to be left to die, nodded and darted off. Mid-stride however, he shot back and wrapped a hug around Estelle's waist, mumbling thanks in to her stomach, before he headed towards the stables. Estelle watched him go for a moment, marvelling at how polite, and how mature he was. Never one to break her promises, she gently pushed the door open, fully expecting the room's occupant to be asleep. It seemed that way, but upon realising it wasn't Kieron at the door, the woman slowly sat herself up.

“You rather exaggerate my nature, My Lady Inquisitor,” the husky-voice was almost scolding in it's tone, as the yellow-eyed witch regarded her late night visitor.  
“You take issue with my telling your son the truth, Lady Morrigan?” came the unphased answer. “You did, after all, take a powerful weapon away from my enemy, regardless of consequence...”

“For my own personal interests,” interrupted Morrigan,

“You forget I was in The Fade with you. I saw what you were willing to sacrifice for Kieran, and yet afterwards you still almost killed yourself to help me. Then disappeared so I couldn't even say thank you,”

Morrigan looked away, she was still embarassed that Estelle had seen her on her knees, begging. But she couldn't deny the fact of her words. She disliked overt shows of gratitude or affection, yet she did not edge away as Estelle sat on the bed next to her.

“Incidentally, how are you injuries?”

“They'll heal,”

“They'd heal quicker if you let my surgeon get anywhere near you,” scolded The Inquisitor. 

Morrigan snorted, “I dislike people poking and prodding at me, especially when I don't know them.”

There was a beat, before Estelle's deadpan response, “Yet, interestingly, you have a child.”

The sudden callousness of the comment took Morrigan by surprise, and she let out a short laugh, then instantly regretted the decision as she winced in pain. She realised she had been caught in the woman's trap, and mentally kicked herself.

“How about instead you let a friend help you out? I promise I won't tell Leliana.”

“Hm.” 

Her thoughts seemed to drift away, it was a relatively foreign concept to her. She had only ever counted one person as a friend, and that had been ten years ago. Letting her arms drop from their protective wrap around her torso was her only effort in signalling that she was giving her visitor permission to act. She stared part-wistfully and part-worriedly at the huge mirror, Eluvian, at one end of her room. She barely noticed the inspection and salves being applied, she was still lost in the memory of what had happened so recently. Losing her son to her mother had been her deepest fear all along, but those events has brought it to the forefront. Now she was bound to the woman she despised, and had no idea if she would ever be free. Her thought were interrupted by the sudden presence of a face in front of hers as Estelle gently cleaned the gash on the side of her head. She caught herself staring at the gold-flecked green eyes of her nurse, and after a moment, they looked back and smiled.

“I do think you're that brave Morrigan, and Kieran should definitely be proud of you,”

Morrigan gave a short laugh, “Then he is the first person in my life to foolishly believe as such,”

“Am I a fool too then?”

The resonance of the words struck something deep within the 'Witch of the Wilds'. She had seen this woman do remarkable things. Survive an explosion that killed everyone, built up a force to be reckoned with from a bunch of drop outs and outsiders, defeated the worst evil to face Thedas since the blight, yet still claimed her friends kept her grounded, and managed to function as an actual human being. Fool was definitely not what one would think of when they imagined Lady Estelle Trevelyan, Inquisitor, Defeater of Gods, and Hero of Thedas. 

“How can you think so highly of me? You don't know me. You don't know what I've done,”

“Morrigan. When are you going to realise that your mother is not your defining feature?? I may know more than you think, and I may not care. Did you ever consider that? Who you were then is inconsequential to me, who you are now is what matters, and who you will be in the future.”

“But...”

“I hope you know, that whatever you do next, wherever you go, wherever I am will always be a safe haven for you and Kieran. I know you have had precious little of those, and I'm sorry I can not offer more after all you did for me.”

Estelle's hand lingered on the dressing she had just wrapped around Morrigan's arm, and Morrigan felt none of her usual impulse to pull away. Eventually, she headed back towards the door, and the patient felt a slight twinge of emptiness. Estelle opened the door, and looked back over her shoulder.

“Don't leave without saying goodbye,” she gave a warm smile, and Morrigan's emptiness was gone.


	2. The Soldier

Estelle's route from the gardens took her up onto the battlements again, and to her faint surprise, a candle was glowing in one of the towers. She knew it was Cullen's office, but wasn't expecting him to be up. She pushed open the door quietly, and saw him hunched over his desk. He was staring at a small container in front of him, and Estelle's stomach sunk. She recognised that little box. She was about to interrupt, when of all things, Cullen smiled, and snapped the box shut,

“I don't need you.” he told it.

He looked up as he realised he had company, and immediately looked bashful that his Commander had seen him talking to lyrium. He didn't notice the immense relief on her face, as she quickly hid it with her usual slightly smirking smile that appeared when she saw people being, people. Her favourite moments where when everybody forgot about their jobs and titles, and were just friends.

“I'm surprised you're up,” she pointed out.

“Why? You are. There's a lot that needs to sink in. I don't think I'll be sleeping just yet,”

“Makes two of us then,” Estelle sighed slightly.

Cullen nodded towards the door with his head, and walked over to it. Estelle followed him, and they both leaned on the wall looking across at the great hall, in complete silence. Cullen was lost in the thought of the Grey Warden that had saved him, though at the time it seemed as though she had cursed him. It was only after everything he realised she had done exactly what needed to be done, and set him on the path to freedom. He saw a lot of that Warden in Estelle. He had been but a young man then, and he imagined the Inquisitor would probably have still been in pigtails. The thought made him laugh. Curious, Estelle raised her eyebrows expectantly, with an amused smile.

“What's so funny?”

“You.”

“Gee thanks,” Estelle rolled her eyes, and Cullen laughed.

“I don't mean in a bad way! I was just thinking, about what I told you happened at The Circle. When I met the Hero of Fereldan. I was imagining what you would have been like then,”

“Maker, Cullen. I would have been maybe fourteen? Yes, fourteen. Finishing school in Orlais, lucky me. Too bad I wasn't there at the same time as Josie. My parents wanted their youngest to be more respectable. Couldn't have her running off with her knives and street children. They even expressly forbade me to cut my hair!”

Cullen grinned, he was well aware that none of them knew much of Estelle before she became the Inquisitor. “I imagine you would have been just like her. Probably smacked me round the head and told me to pull myself together, even at fourteen.”

“I can do it now if you like,” offered the woman.

“No thank you. I saw the bruise you gave Cassandra after she sparred with you. And that's Cassandra. Sorry, I mean, Her Holiness Victoria. Is that how you say it?” he pulled a face, the name didn't seem to sit right with him yet.

Estelle laughed, “I'd probably get a death sentence for that nowadays,” her smile dropped slightly, and Cullen noticed it.

“You're worried, aren't you?”

Estelle nodded and stared down. She was well aware that her former party member and advisor's radical reforms were making her enemies already. She fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt, a nervous habit that all those close to her had learned to pick up on. When she showed signs of concern, you really needed to be concerned.

“Terrified,” she admitted with a sigh, “I think she's done the right thing, more or less, perhaps I wouldn't have done everything the same, but she's basically painted a huge red target on her chest.”

“So did you,” reminded Cullen solemnly

“Yes, but I have you, and Josie, and Leliana. Not to mention all the others and the troops that have chosen to stay with. She has nobody. She's on the Sunburst Throne, and everyone she knew or trusted around it, is dead.”

“She has you,” Cullen reassured, “Maker knows nobody will dare touch her when you're around, they wouldn't dare cross the Herald of Andraste,” Estelle smiled, and Cullen was relieved to have cheered her up somewhat. 

“Damn straight,” she chuckled, “Thanks, Cullen.”

He was quite surprised by her actions as she hugged him, and he felt an odd sense of intimacy and pride. She was a kind and benevolent woman, but such shows of affection were usually left behind her chamber doors.

“If you feel so strongly, maybe talk to Sister Nightingale. Nothing gets passed her. And...maybe see if she'd be kind enough to put me in touch with her Warden, somehow. It's about time I thanked her as well.”


	3. The Nightingale

Having eventually decided to at least try and retire to her chambers, Estelle walked through the empty great hall, still with some remnants of the festivities left around, such as Varric fast asleep on the table, and Sera in the corner. She smiled slightly as she walked passed their sleeping forms. It was reassuring to her that they finally looked so peaceful. They had earned it. She took her shoes off, to make as little noise as possible, and padded up the stone steps in bare feet, the cold radiating through them. She went into her room, and left her shoes by her desk, changing instead into some soft leather slippers, and lighting a candle to allow a little light.

“Good evening Sister,” she said to an apparently empty room.

A hooded shadow slipped out from the balcony. Estelle had no idea how long she had been there, but she could tell from her face she had been waiting somewhat anxiously for her return. Leliana was very good at hiding her emotions, but ever since Lady Trevelyan had stopped her killing an old friend, she was the one person aside from her Warden and Josephine, that she occasionally let in.

“Inquisitor,”

“Estelle is fine. It's only us in here, please, take a seat, put your feet up, make yourself at home. If you can even remember how to do that,” she teased with a smile.

She motioned to the sofa that was by her, and after a moment's reluctance, Leliana sat down. Estelle poured two drinks, not even asking if it was wanted, and handed it over. The Bard stared at the offered hand for a moment, before taking it, and finally feeling calm enough to push her hood back. Lady Trevelyan sat by her, curling her legs under her, comfortable as she would be in the presence of a good friend, and Leliana was a little flustered. She was ever the professional, however much she wanted to be close to people, her role rarely allowed it. Too dangerous. Her immediate thought was that Estelle was leaving herself vulnerable, and anyone could easily cut her throat then and there.

“It is ok to occasionally not imagine killing somebody you know,” Estelle seemed to get only more perceptive the longer she was awake.

“I wish you wouldn't do that,” Leliana pointed out. She disliked the woman's knack of reading people's minds.

“Sorry, I'll remember to turn it off at some point,” she clinked Leliana's glass, “Cheers and all that,”

She took a swig, and Leliana automatically did the same. It was warm, and a little spicy, it tingled all the way down, and she immediately felt a lot better. She had heard from around that it was Estelle's own recipe, and not even the most talented of spies had managed to get it out of her.

“I'd tell someone who simply asked. But that's not nearly as much fun.”

The redhead watched the woman staring wistfully out at the night sky, she was so still and so silent, she could hear her every breath, and even see her heart beating. Once again, the best ways of stopping that assaulted Leliana's mind, and she immediately took a drink to calm herself. It was a strange, companionable silence, the kind that the Sister liked when things got too much. Usually she was alone with her thoughts directed towards Andraste. Sitting by a real, physical person, her Herald even, was a surprisingly refreshing change.

Estelle eventually broke the silence and turned to the other woman, “Are your scouts well Sister Nightingale?” she asked, genuine affection in her voice.

“Yes, thank you. Relieved I think. They can communicate with their families now, but many still want to stay with you. More than I thought would. Though I suppose I should not be surprised, you are quite a large presence in your lives,”

“Oh, that would be Josie's petit fours,” 

“I didn't mean...” Leliana looked mortified,

“Relax, Leliana. I know.” 

“Ugh. What I mean, is, you are quite a remarkable woman, and they are inspired by you. Do you tease everyone so?”

Estelle's eyes glittered mischievously, “Only those I'm fond of,”

“You're fond of me? I'm a Spymaster. I kill people.”

“Not always. Remember when we first met?”

“Oh yes. I was quite furious with you,”

“Trust me, I am aware,”

“You were right though, in the end.”

Leliana sighed and leaned back, staring up thoughtfully at the ceiling. She still reeled slightly from her activities as Justinia's Left Hand, even though she had been released from duty. She had only begun to come to terms with everything after spending time in Estelle's presence. She was suddenly very glad to have the solid support sitting next to her, as she closed her eyes to block out the cries. How many more would there have been if she hadn't intervened? She was aware of the subtlest of gestures, Estelle shifting slightly, and very lightly and discreetly leaning her knee on Leliana's, and the voices died away again.

“And you? Are you well?” asked Estelle gently, staying close to her Spymaster and staring into the amber-gold liquid she was holding.

Resigning herself to honesty, Leliana kicked off her boots to be more comfortable, and crossed her legs, not even caring that they rested slightly on Estelle's own. She supposed she had to accept the woman as a friend, for she would not quit, and she was grateful of the fact. It had been a long time since she had made a proper new friend. 

“I don't think 'well' is quite the term yet,” she admitted, “But, definitely, better. My love told me in her letter that I should heed you. I think she would be quite pleased to meet you, when she returns.”

“And I would be honored to meet her,” Estelle smiled, “I'm glad you at least feel you're heading in the right direction.”

“Yes. It will, take time, probably a fair amount, but I cannot ask for more,”

“Well, for however long you need or want me, I will be here. And even when you're done, I'll still be here.”

“I know, and I do appreciate it. Whether you are Andraste's Herald or not, I truly believe you may have saved my soul in Valence.”

Estelle was quieted by the sudden revelation. Leliana was always so secretive and private, she had never thought to hear such things come from her mouth. It struck her as the kind of thing the Leliana of the past that Josephine had told her about might say. The shadows were definitely lifting from the woman, and it was a relief to those who knew her. Josie would be delighted. They remained silent once more for a while, before they looked at each other, and much to their surprise, spoke in unison,

“I was hoping you could help me,” they chorused, and then looked at each other, flabbergasted. Estelle couldn't help giggling, and even though Leliana blushed slightly she was not displeased.

“I sense we may be concerned about the same thing. Or, person, rather,” clarified Estelle.

“Divine Victoria,” Leliana nodded, “Formerly Lady Pentaghast.” 

“I think she'll always be Cassandra to me...is that blasphemous?” Estelle was truly unsure,

“I wouldn't think so. I know I may have wanted the throne myself, but hearing the whispers that abound already...I think I may have dodged an arrow,”

Estelle sighed, “That's heading straight for her.”

“Exactly. We must do all we can to keep her safe. I have people watching her already. She probably won't appreciate that right now, but in the long term...”

“You worked with her a long time. I think she'd know you're just trying to help, however much she denies she needs it. Will you be her Left Hand now?”

Leliana shrugged, “If she wished. She is about the only person I would agree to serve though, and I don't think my former tactics will be as effective with the New Divine. She would not allow it. I don't think I would myself. Or you, for that matter...” she pointed out, casting a sideways glance at her companion. “What about you? Rumours abound that she would want you do be her Right Hand.”

“Me?” Estelle had never even considered the possibility. She still had a lot of cleaning up after Corypheus to do, and after that was done...

“She will never admit it, but you are her best and closest friend. You're the only one that she trusts completely,”

“Oh. Maker. I want to support her and keep her safe...but, could I be the Right Hand from Antiva?”

“I was wondering what your and Josie's future plans might be,” Leliana had initially disapproved of the match, thinking Estelle was just playing her friend, but having seem them together ever since, there was nobody she would rather Josephine be with.

Estelle nodded, “She's the oldest, she's destined to be the Head of the Montilyet House. I'm the youngest of three Trevelyans. My brother and sister can carry on our name without needing me. Of course...I haven't actually brought it up with her yet...”

Leliana smiled, “I think The Montilyet-Trevelyan household has a nice ring to it. Antiva isn't that far, if you don't mind horses. Or fancy boats, which Josie has no shortage of.”

Estelle smiled back, but sighed, “One day I'll just be Estelle. Not Lady, not Herald, not Inquisitor, just, Estelle. Maybe when I retire.”

Leliana finished the last of her drink, “Whenever you want to be so, I will be happy to oblige. But for now, I have taken enough of your time. Not that I haven't enjoyed it.”

“You're always welcome. You don't even need to sneak in my window.”

Leliana smiled and pulled her boots back on, before standing up, “Worry not. Between us, no harm will come to Cassandra. Good evening, Estelle,”

Leliana pulled her hood up, and left a beaming Estelle behind with a gentle nod. Once alone again, she sighed and flopped back on to the sofa with a yawn.


	4. The Divine

Just as Estelle was drifting into a hazy half-consciousness, there was an urgent knock at her door, and her eyes shot open. She automatically went into a defensive stance and begun to look around for one of her daggers, until she heard the voice on the other side of the door,

“Lady Inquisitor?”

Not a voice she was expecting, she opened the door, and a harassed-looking Cassandra almost bowled her over as she barrelled in, which wasn't hard, considering she was about a head taller than Estelle and more or less all muscle. She closed the door behind her anxious friend, and watched with concern as she paced about the room in such a blur she was worried a hole might be worn in the floor, and Gatsi wouldn't be happy. 

Thinking quickly, she refilled her glass, knowing Cassandra would neither notice nor care she had already used it, and daringly parked herself right in front of Cassandra's path, stopping her dead with a firm hand on her shoulder. The lost and vulnerable expression on her friend's face unnerved her no end, and she felt her stomach knotting.

“Cassandra...Your Holiness...”

“Cassandra, please, I beg of you.”

“Cassandra. What's wrong? Talk to me. Here.”

She pressed the glass into Cassandra's hand, still keeping a hand on her. The woman downed it in one and Estelle semi-forcefully marched her on to her recently vacated seat to sit down. 

“I can't do this Estelle, I can't. What was I thinking? Me? Divine?! I don't have the training, I don't know half the things they're going on at me about, everyone's expecting me to suddenly be somebody completely different, whilst others still want to put a sword through my chest for my actions.”

“Andraste's breath Cassandra, what's brought all this on?” she gently put an arm about her friend's shoulders, and was a little alarmed when Cassandra clung to her hand for dear life. Her grip was so strong it was almost painful, not that she would say anything.

“I think I've always known it. Then they wanted me measurements for my ordination, and...Maker, I will look ridiculous in that hat! I hate it!”

Estelle had never seen Cassandra hysterical before. The closest she had even come was when she revealed what had happened to her brother, and that was an entirely different situation. She had absolutely no idea what to do with her in this situation, and she knew she was the only one who could do at least something.

“Cassandra. For Andraste's sake, take a breath,” she ordered sharply. Cassandra fell silent and obliged, “For starters, you don't have to wear the silly hat. You kind of make the rules now. For another thing, you are exactly the kind of change of pace The Chantry needs, and thirdly, no threat will ever come anywhere near you before my dagger is in their throat. You defended me throughout the whole mess with Corypheus, and I will do the same for you for as long as I am able.”

Cassandra remained quiet for a while, “...do you have any more of that mead?”

Estelle laughed, “For you, I would make you as many personal casks as you wanted. Do you think The Grand Cathedral would pay for it?”

Cassandra laughed, colour coming back into her face as she was provided with more refreshment. She knew she had done the right thing by coming to her friend, even though she felt guilty about disturbing her at such an hour. She had debated whether to leave it or not, until she had met a surprisingly cheerful Leliana coming down the stairs, and she knew Estelle was about. 

“I'll see what I can do. Thank you, for letting me come to you. I felt like I might explode.”

“What else am I here for? Being elected Divine is a pretty big deal. It's understandable that you're nervous,” she patted her friend's knee, “But you don't have to think about everything all at once. There's such a thing as delegation, and people will understand it'll take some time to straighten the Chantry out. Perhaps you can visit the Circles first and make sure they're happy? You have friends within the mages after everything with the Inquisition. There is nothing and nobody Sister Leliana can't find out about if you need her to, and whenever you need to hit things or drink mead, I'll make sure I'm always accessible for you. Me, and some iron dummies.”

Finally relaxing, Cassandra sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. Estelle yawned and did the same. They listened to the wind outside, and the odd screech from Leliana's ravens. Occasionally the murmur of night watchmen passed under the window. It was just like when they'd been out travelling and laying at camp. Neither of them were particularly good at the whole sleeping thing, so they often just kept each other company, especially if it involved Estelle teasing Cassandra about her latest book fetish. Cassandra could practically hear The Hinterlands, The Emerald Graves, Emprise du Lion, all the places they had visited together, and she felt at peace with the world. It was strange to think that the woman next to her had once been her prisoner, and that Leliana had had to stop her before she killed her. The professional assassin stopping an assassination. She had been consistently reliable, strong and confident, and above all, always kind. 

“I'm really glad I didn't kill you at the Conclave,” Cassandra admitted.

Estelle opened one eye and gave her a sceptical look, “Have to say I'm quite relieved too.”

“You really tried to save Divine Justinia. And then you did save all of us.”

“Now you're the Divine, and I won't let anything happen to you. So hopefully I won't have to save everyone again.”

Cassandra chuckled, “That sounds just like something Anthony would say. You're very humble for a hero,”

“I'm not a hero, not really. I just got zapped in to the wrong place at the wrong time,”

“Or maybe it was the right place at the right time. Not many people would still be so calm and positive after all that has happened.”

“Not many people would take up the mantle of Divine and still be so sensitive and human. I mean no disrespect to your friend, she tried her best, but...”

“She was admittedly a little out of touch with things.”

“And you're the most grounded person I know.”

“Make sure I stay that way, if you would.”

“Naturally. If you try mounting a high horse, I'll just get Dennet to reclaim it,” she grinned.

“I don't doubt that for a second,”

“So...how long do I get to keep you for?” ventured Estelle. 

She knew she would miss her best friend horribly, and she didn't even like to think about not seeing her as much, or camping out in beautiful scenery. Not to mention keeping a rag tag band of all sort in line. Cassandra was feeling it too, she had never imagined the Inquisition would be such a huge part of her life, or that she would meet her best friend there.

“You get to keep me forever,” she assured, willing herself to believe it too, “It's a few months until my ordination, and I think I'd rather stay here whilst I can. You are coming to the ordination, aren't you?”

“Am I even allowed? I thought it was a Grand Cleric thing?”

“You'd be my honored guest. I could use the moral support. Josephine too, of course. Like you said, I make the rules now.”

“Then I'll be there.”  
“And...afterwards?” 

There was something Cassandra really wanted to ask her, but felt suddenly bashful, and Estelle knew what it was. She weighed up the options in her mind, and the practicalities. With good ships, and fast mounts...she could be anywhere when she was needed, and if there were a few months to clean up Corypheus' mess, at least the end game was in sight.

“If Her Holiness would permit me to split my time between Orlais and Antiva, I would be most grateful, and of course provide cover for my absences.”

“An acceptable proposition. I don't think I could do this without you,”

Estelle patted Cassandra's hand, “Let's not find out, ok?”


	5. The Diplomat

Having reassured and cheered up every member of her War Council, Estelle was finally starting to feel it. She closed the doors and windows and flopped down on top of the bed, still dressed. She rubbed her temples with a hand, she had no idea what time it was, but was fairly certain she had been awake for the entire night. As she was drifting off again, there was yet another, more gentle this time, knock at her door. Was everyone in Skyhold actually awake, and just very good at acting? She didn't bother getting up. She knew who it was.

“Come in,” 

A somewhat shy-looking Josephine peered around the door. Estelle could tell from the ink on her hand that she had only just finished work, and looked about as tired as the Inquisitor felt. She didn't need to say anything, as Josephine curled up next to her, resting her head on her chest. Estelle wrapped a protective arm around her.

“Burning the candle at both ends my dear?” teased Estelle wearily.

“There is still so much to do...maintaining alliances for the future, contacting merchants, sorting out bills for the workers, writing letters of congratulations and condolence...”

“Shhh,” soothed Estelle, stroking the woman's hair, she knew it always calmed her.

She gently worked out the intricate braids and knots, it had become somewhat of a ritual for them. The first time she had never realised just how much hair Josephine had, and then she insisted on learning how to help her with it. It amused Josephine no end, but she knew her Lady's upbringing had been very different to her own, and she admittedly liked the fact that there was at least some times during the day where she didn't have to share Estelle with everyone else. Estelle liked it too, the times when she could just be herself, and admire her beautiful Josephine without everyone's eyes on her. She ran her fingers through her loose hair, and Josephine smiled slightly, closing her eyes.

“I hear you've had a very busy evening. I ran into Kieran hiding out with Cole. I'm amazed you managed to get Morrigan to actually accept medical treatment.”

“Do not tell anyone, or her, that you know that. She'd kill me...” mumbled Estelle, half-asleep. “I forgot to ask Leliana if she could get a message to the Warden for Cullen. I was talking to him for ages about the circle. I think she probably could get a message to her. I think she's going to be Cassandra's Left Hand now. We got so caught up in worrying about her, it didn't cross my mind to do that favour for Cullen. Then Cassandra was in a complete state. It took me a good two hours and a promise to serve as Right Hand when I could to calm her down. I hope they're all going to be ok...”

“Shhh.” Josephine giggled at the role reversal. 

“Ugh,” Estelle buried her head in Josephine's shoulder. “Why did I become the Inquisitor again? I feel like I adopted a thousand or so troubled orphans...”

“You esentially did my love. But they're all very grateful. Especially this one,” she kissed the top of Estelle's head, which brought her out of hiding.

“Thank the Maker I have you Josephine. You don't...resent me saying I'd split my time, do you?”

Josephine shook her head, “I wouldn't expect any less from you. She needs you right now, and I know you wouldn't let her, or me down. As long as you always came home to me, preferably more than once a year, I can live with that.”

“I couldn't be away from you for that long.”

Estelle wrapped her arms around Josephine as she curled into her, and blew out the candle by her bedside. After a little while, soft breathing signalled she was starting to drift off.

“Josephine?” Estelle whispered,

“Mm?” was the only answer that came.

“How do you feel about the name Montilyet-Trevelyan?”

“I like it.”

“Good,” 

Estelle smiled to herself, realising Josephine had fallen asleep on her. She held her protectively close, watching as the sun began to creep into her room and across the Antivan's sleeping face. She blew out the candle beside her bed, and closed her eyes.


End file.
